


Enough?

by ironicbee7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you really enough for Steve Rogers or will you doubts be proven true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough?

Never enough you thought as you walked down the street. I’m never enough for him, the words repeated over and over in your head. They were your words, not his, and merely a reflection of your own thoughts not his. What does he see in me you muttered under your breath, hoping that passers-by could not hear you. I’m a mess just look at me; you ran a hand through your hair before pulling it up into a pony tail. Without thinking your feet had led you to the local park and the scent of the flowers tickled your nose. Screaming children played ball games watched carefully by their parents, teenagers played music and chatted, couples walked and enjoyed the sunshine all backed by a perfect sky.  
Not wanting company you sat down under a tall oak tree, its trunk being thick enough to fit you from view and the leafy canopy offering respite from the beating sun. Sitting crossed legged you tried not to think about the empty house you had left, the empty house your lover would return home to. Part of you hoped he would get the idea and leave on his own whilst another part competed and hoped he would come and look for you. The lack of a note would tell him something was wrong whilst still making it clear that you left because you wanted to. 

Purples, pinks and oranges began to dominate the sky and people started to leave the park as the sun began to set, you had no idea how long you had sat under the oak tree. Pushing yourself into a standing position and walking around the tree you saw the broad, firm back of your lover. The brisk pace of his walk alerted you to the fact that he was worried. As you made to walk away from your spot and out the park you heard your name. Concern laced his voice as he called out, not looking your direction, but to the park in general as if hoping you would hear. You bit your lip, he worried enough doing his day job and you felt bad. Hesitantly you stepped forward and called his name causing his head to whip around and relief rush over his features. With large steps he approached you; you made no move towards him or away merely standing still. He made to hug you but stopped himself at the last second aware that something was wrong.

“Did I do something? Or not do something? I’m sorry at times it’s a bit hard remembering what’s normal for now and what’s old fashioned.”

His words tore through you, why did he have to assume it was something he did? He was perfect in so many ways and too good for you. Slowly you shook your head and trained your gaze on your feet. 

“No. you could never do something wrong. But this isn’t fair."  
Confusion washed over his handsome face as he started to become aware of where this could be going. You still refused to meet his brilliant blue eyes, your own were looking anywhere else and you thought of your next words. When you collected you thoughts you finally looked him the eye, (e/c) locking with blue.

“I’m not enough for you.” Hurt appeared in his eyes, you nervously played with the hem of your top “You deserve someone better than me, like Natasha or Maria. I mean what do you even see in me? You could have the pick of all the women, they throw themselves at you. Instead you are stuck with me.” Your voice lost volume forcing him to strain to hear the last part of your little speech.

He reached for you and gently pulled your smaller frame into his chest, wrapping his arms around you to keep you there. Gently he pressed his lips to the top of your head and deeply inhaled, savouring the lingering smell of your shampoo. Unsure of how to act you stood there listening to the steady beat of his heart as his arms enveloped you. 

“I chose you though. No one else can offer me what you do. You understand me; have patience with me when the modern confuses me. The others like you and you are capable of handling Tony all on your own. You are kind, caring, patient, funny and make me feel like such a special guy who is lucky to have you. I love you (Name)”

It was the first time he had said that he loved you and it caught you by surprise. 

“But this is me being selfish. If being with someone else would make you truly happier then …… I can’t stand in the way.”

Slowly he lowered his arms from you and stepped back. His sadness was plain to see even through your teary vision. You had no idea that he truly liked, no, loved you like that. The dark negative part of you felt that he was only with you due to pressure from the others but those words challenged that, he loved you so much that would let you go in order to make you happy. So many thoughts raced through your head that you failed to notice the love filled look he gave you before he slowly started to walk away. But the sound of his name stopped him in his tracks as you approached him so you stood in front of him. 

Without saying a word you extended your arm and gently cupped the side of his face, running your thumb along the soft flesh of his cheek as you gazed into his eyes. Almost hesitantly you reached up and pressed you soft lips against his warm ones in a chaste, fleeting kiss before breaking all physical contact though your eyes remained locked on each other’s. 

“I love you too Steve.”

His warm, large hand found yours and you intertwined your fingers, allowing him to guide you out of the park. Things were not perfect but they could get better.


End file.
